Bloody Painter
Helen Frederick Otis, more commonly known as the Bloody Painter, is a serial killer who went insane after being bullied and framed at school. History In late-September of 2008, when Helen was 14 years old. A girl named Judy lost her watch at Helen's school. Helen decided not to help her, and went back to one of his drawings. Suddenly, a boy named Ben saw something in Helen's bag. Ben took it out, and saw that it was the watch. Judy flipped out, blaming Helen that he stole the watch. Helen tried to tell her that he didn't do it, but no one believed him. Sadly, that made him a victim of bullying. One day, Ben came back and this time took his notebook, and tore up his drawings. Making Helen very upset. He couldn't hold it in anymore, so he punched him. But Helen wasn't as strong as him, so he got beaten very badly. A couple months later, he got a Facebook message from someone. He texted back to the person, asking who he is. It was Tom, a kid who was once bullied. They talked about being bullied, and Helen felt like he made a friend. A couple days later, Tom asked Helen to meet him on the school roof top. Helen agreed and went to the school roof top the next day. When he got there, Tom told him that he framed Helen with Judy's watch. They both fought, and Tom fell off the roof. Helen tried to save him, but he didn't have the strength to save him. This made his bullying worse, because people said that he killed Tom, or didn't save him. Later that night, Helen lost it. He believed that Tom deserved to die, and believed that the others deserved to die as well. He killed everyone who bullied him, under the name "Bloody Painter". Relationships Herobrine Bloody Painter is the only Creepypasta to have fought with Herobrine, with their meeting occurring exactly five years after Helen's killings began. Bloody Painter crept into an abandoned mansion only to find the white-eyed figure standing before him, Bloody Painter attempted to stab him but Herobrine simply tossed him to the side. Herobrine then asked if he wanted to join his team in order to live, to which Bloody Painter agreed. The Creepypastas Bloody Painter is considered the quiet one out of the entire group, he normally paints and draws in his notebook. Physical Description Bloody Painter wears a blue jacket, with a yellow happy face pin. His hands are covered with black gloves, with blood on them. He wears a white mask, with a bloody smile on it, and black holes for the eyes. Personality Before going insane, he was a loner. No one wanted to be friends with him, which he was fine with. The only thing he cared about was his drawings. After people framed him for stealing a watch which he didn't steal, he started being bullied, which didn't bother him. He snapped after his "friend" Tom fell off the roof, and people started bullying him more. He's polite to his friends, but he's very strict when they're around his paintings and drawings. Theme Song "Dance with The Devil" (Nightcore) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKtIAJ8fAXE Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5WtJfjH8ig Bloody Painter Quotes "Please do not touch.." "HEY!!" Gallery Bloody painter by delucat.jpg Trivia *His real life creator is DuluCat. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults Category:Tragic